


Audience

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 1 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "audience."Blaine is really nervous because he has an important question to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll hopefully post something for every day of Klaine Advent even though the first few are a little late.  
> They can be read individually, but they can also be read as a verse (out of order though, also beware of slight d/s in a few of them).
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

Nervous.

That’s the only word Blaine can use to describe himself at the moment.

Why, he’s not sure. Besides the obvious, of course.

The ring weights heavy in his pocket and his mind is wandering even though he’s sure the story Kurt is telling him right then is cute. Or funny? Maybe even sad. Honestly, Blaine has mentally checked out after Kurt mentioned Rachel.

But he has a good reason. After all you don’t propose to your boyfriend every day. (To be clear, though, Blaine already had. Twice in fact. But the first ‘proposal’ was at age 5. The second was a _very_ drunk Blaine trying to be cute).

This proposal is _it_ though.

Before he can overthink this whole thing even more he stops. Right there in the middle of Central Park.

It takes Kurt two seconds to notice his absence by his side, but once he does notice he turns around and looks at Blaine. Just a look. But it’s all the reassurance Blaine needs.

He begins talking slowly and quietly, but every so meticulously rehearsed word of his proposal speech gets louder and surer.

Until he drops to one knee, ring box in hand and asks the question he’s been dying to ask this whole evening. And the week before that, and the month before that, even the year before that. Hell, every moment since he realised he was in love with the beautiful man before him.

“So. Do you want to marry me?”

“Yes. A thousand times yes.”

A loud cheer broke out around them. Blaine’s words had apparently attracted an audience.

Neither of them cares though, they only have eyes for each other.


End file.
